Seguir adelante
by luxbella
Summary: Tras la guerra con Voldemort, Harry debe seguir adelante.


**Seguir adelante**

Hay cosas para las que naces. Da igual lo que desees, los caminos que elijas o lo mucho que te esfuerces por evitarlo. Si has nacido para algo, tarde o temprano lo harás. Y no tiene nada que ver con el destino, con la predestinación ni con ninguna maldita profecía. Simplemente es algo que llevas en los genes, en la sangre y de lo que, por lo general, ni tan siquiera eres consciente.

De adolescentes todos queremos ser héroes. Todos. Él no fue una excepción. Pero quería ser un héroe como los demás. Un héroe junto a otros héroes. Incluso habría querido ser un héroe anónimo. Nunca quiso ser _El Héroe_. Pero como todo lo demás en su vida, eso no dependía de sus deseos. Había nacido para ello.

Tampoco elige subir a ese tren. Bueno, no exactamente. Cuando recibe aquella lechuza, sabe que no tiene elección, aunque se resiste un tiempo.

-No tienes que irte, tío. Este es tu sitio, con nosotros.

-Déjalo, Ron. Creo que ya se ha decidido.

Una suave mano de largos y femeninos dedos, se posa sobre el ancho hombro del pelirrojo, como si fuese su lugar natural. Otra mano fuerte y encallecida por la guerra y el quidditch cubre la de ella.

-Estás seguro- Hermione afirma, no pregunta.

Dedos que se entrelazan inconscientemente, de forma casual. Detalles. Pequeños gestos que le hacen sentir que aquello ya no es un juego de tres.

-Sí, lo estoy –Confirma Harry.

Ella no quiere que se vaya, pero sabe, quizás mejor que ninguno de los tres, que es la decisión acertada. Ron también lo intuye, pero le cuesta más aceptarlo. Así que se mete las manos en los bolsillos y da una patada a algo invisible y molesto que hay frente a él. Quizás sean sus ganas de llorar. O las de Harry.

La mañana de su partida, en un pequeño ático londinense el aire se ha vuelto gelatinoso, espeso. Cada gesto es pesado y cada palabra concisa, como si el aliento tuviese que economizarse para poder seguir respirando.

-¿Lo tienes todo?

-Sí.

-¿Escribirás?

-Cada día.

No va a llorar, aunque querría. Ninguno de ellos va a hacerlo. Debieron llorar antes, hubo motivos. Merlín es testigo de que hubo demasiados motivos. Pero hoy no habrá ningún adiós húmedo. Sólo uno seco, punzante que se clava en las entrañas como un hierro candente. Duele demasiado como para llorar.

La estación es un hervidero de actividad. Todo el mundo tiene demasiada prisa. Algunos fingen tenerla sólo para no desentonar con el paisaje. A él ya no le importa desentonar, así que empuja sin prisa el carrito con una sola mano. A tres metros del anden nueve y tres cuartos esquiva a un niño de poco más de cuatro años se le queda mirando fijamente, con la ausencia de pudor propia de su edad. En realidad no le mira a él, sino sus cicatrices. Ya no tiene la cicatriz de la frente. A cambio su propia varita le arrancó la mano derecha.

¡Traidora!

Ahora lleva en el bolsillo la varita de su padre. La encontró Lupin entre las cosas de Sirius. Tres años después, la encontró Hermione entre las de Remus. Dumbledore la reconoció al instante y se la entregó con solemnidad. Harry sólo pensó que necesitaba una varita que no se volviese contra él.

El niño deja de mirarle cuando su madre le reprende. _"No se mira fijamente a los tullidos. No es educado."_ Entonces, libre ya de miradas indiscretas, atraviesa el muro que le separa del Londres que nada sabe de maldiciones prohibidas ni de niños que vivieron (dos veces). Y por un instante desea dar media vuelta y convertirse en un ser anónimo entre los muggles. No tener pasado. Olvidar.

Pero en ese otro mundo nada saben tampoco de la magia. De la energía que recorre tu cuerpo cuando ejecutas correctamente un hechizo o cuando comes Meigas Fritas, del cosquilleo en el cielo del paladar al aparecerse. Y, sobretodo, nada saben de escobas voladoras, de la sensación de libertad al atravesar el aire a toda velocidad, como una flecha. Entonces el resto del mundo sólo es una mancha difusa que no puede alcanzarle. Puede que no vuelva a jugar al quidditch, sería el primer buscador de la historia con una sola mano, pero aún puede sostenerse sobre su vieja escoba y sentirse vivo. Por unos minutos o una hora. Sentirse otra vez completamente vivo.

Así que el instante se desvanece y vuelve a empujar el carrito con su equipaje en dirección al expreso.

Se acomodan él y su baúl en el último compartimiento del último vagón. Ha llegado demasiado pronto y le tocará esperar un buen rato hasta que salga el tren. Pero no quiso prolongar la despedida en el ático. Mejor evitar la tentación de cambiar de idea. Sabe que sería un error, que su sitio ya no está ahí, con ellos. Que ellos se tienen el uno al otro para seguir adelante, Y que eso les basta. Pero no a él. Aún no está seguro de cómo seguir adelante, pero comienza a sospecharlo.

Se sienta junto a la ventanilla y apoya la sien contra el cristal. No hay demasiada actividad en el andén. Al menos no tanta como cuando él era estudiante. Durante los tiempos más duros, Hogwarts estuvo cerrado y la educación de los niños se dejaba a cargo de tutores particulares o de improvisadas escuelas locales. Aún hoy muchas familias se resisten a separarse de sus pequeños. Demasiadas heridas por curar. Demasiado miedo aún por olvidar. Pero aún así, las escenas que se suceden antes de subir al tren no son muy distintas a las de su época. Chiquillos de primer año que lloriquean aferrados a sus madres o adolescentes de último curso que tratan de evitar a toda costa que sus padres les dejen en evidencia ante sus compañeros.

El tren arranca sin que nadie haya entrado en su compartimiento. Justo lo que se había imaginado, o tal vez deseado. Con la sien aún contra el cristal, concentra su mirada en el exterior. Sabe de memoria lo que se va a encontrar. El paisaje urbano dará paso a la campiña y esta poco a poco se irá volviendo más agreste, más escarpada menos bucólica, hasta que finalmente se convierta en la montañosa estampa escocesa.

El viaje se le está haciendo demasiado largo y pesado. Trata de dormir, pero apenas cierra los ojos sabe que será incapaz de hacerlo. El traqueteo del tren y sus movimientos rítmicos deberían ayudarle, pero no es así. Ese viaje, que ha hecho ya en incontables ocasiones, de repente parece interminable, infinito. Entonces un pensamiento fugaz como una centella, se clava en su pecho y transforma el aire de sus pulmones en plomo. Es la primera vez que viaja en ese tren solo. Y la soledad que siente en ese momento no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes y se le antoja mucho más real que nada que haya vivido. Casi cree poder alargar la mano y tocarla, porque algo como lo que en ese momento le atenaza la garganta tiene que ser tangible. Es imposible que no lo sea. Y esa sensación le acompaña el resto del viaje.

A última hora del atardecer, bajo un cielo encapotado que amenaza un aguacero nocturno, el expreso entra en la estación. Él fue el primero en subir al tren en Londres, así que sería lógico que también fuese el primero en bajarse. Pero decide ser el último en hacerlo. Eso también es lógico, piensa y en ese momento siente que la lógica es su mejore amiga, su única amiga para ser exactos.

Ya es noche cerrada cuando finalmente terminan de organizar a todos los alumnos y los carros comienzan su ascensión. También solo, en el último carruaje no quiere pensar que los thestrals son hoy más visibles que nunca. No quiere pensarlo, pero es inevitable hacerlo. Y necesita todo su poder de concentración para fingir que no conoce el motivo por el que eso sucede.

Como es costumbre, es presentado en la cena por Dumbledore, durante un discurso a veces incoherente, otras en exceso optimista para su gusto. Centenares de rostros infantiles se concentran en él como si fuese el dueño de todas las respuestas del mundo, cuando ni tan siquiera sabe por qué se encuentra aquí. Conoce la excusa, pero no está seguro del motivo.

Tras la cena y las conversaciones de cortesía inevitables con los profesores, finalmente Harry se dirige a su despacho. Debería irse a dormir, al día siguiente tiene clase a primera hora de la mañana. Pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo, que si se acuesta y apaga la luz, será presa fácil para los monstruos, sus propios monstruos. Ya se acostará cuando esté tan cansado que los párpados le pesen como telones de acero y tenga apenas las fuerzas justas para arrastrarse hasta la cama. Entonces estará a salvo.

Tres escaleras a la izquierda; dos a la derecha; al fondo del pasillo; _"Hola, Harry. Te echábamos de menos por aquí"_ le dice un mago afectado desde un cuadro; de nuevo escalera a la derecha y a la mitad del pasillo se encuentra su despacho. No es tan complicado cuando conoces el castillo como la palma de tu mano. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa sensación de saber exactamente dónde se encuentra le hace sentir casi bien, casi podría decir que le hace sentirse.. en casa.

Una solitaria vela, en un candelabro en el que debería haber tres, ilumina la puerta de su despacho. Pero aún con esa precaria iluminación el cartel es perfectamente visible. Pequeñas letras doradas engastadas sobre una sencilla tablilla de madera. Mueve su brazo derecho en dirección a la placa, hasta que recuerda que no tiene mano al final con la que tocar esas letras. Aún hay días en los que tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que su mano derecha ya no existe. Pero por una vez eso no parece importarle tanto, los dedos de la mano izquierda pueden servir perfectamente. Así que los desliza sobre el cartel, acariciando minuciosamente cada caracter como si estuviese leyéndolo en la escritura muggle de los ciegos.

_Prf. Harry J. Potter  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

Puede que, después de todo, haya nacido para eso.

_FIN_


End file.
